Infidèle
by Yugai
Summary: Deux semaines pour trouver LE cavalier pour montrer à toutes que moi aussi je suis populaire... seul soucis, je suis très, très, très difficile. Mission impossible, appelez moi James Bond SVP One Shot


**Infidèle.**

La fille qui n'arrive pas à se caser, c'est moi. Julie, 17 ans, insatisfaite chronique. Je m'explique, aucun mec n'est assez bien pour moi : trop grand, trop petit, trop con, … Mon idéal est une pure utopie. En désespoir de cause, je me suis inscrite sur meetic, la dernière chance quoi. J'ai bien précisé TOUT ce que j'attends d'un mec, mais je ne m'attends à rien.

Premier jour : 20 réponses du pseudo homme idéal. J'en refoule sec douze dès la première phrase. La mention « polie » ne s'acquiert pas avec des choses comme « yo ! » ou « ça roule ? » en tête de phrase. Au bout d'une heure, je les ai tous bloqués, à tous les coups des boutonneux qui se tuent à l'informatique. À la limite, il y en a un qui me fait rire, mais ça fait trop fabriqué pour être vrai, et pourtant, c'est pile ce que je demande, allez savoir.

Deuxième jour : 8 réponses, c'est beaucoup moins, mais les nouvelles vont vite sur ce genre de site. Je ne vais pas pleurer pour me faire accepter non plus. Le rigolo d'hier est encore là, je l'aime bien... je crois. Je décide de donner rendez vous au canon qui me drague depuis tout à l'heure et me concentre sur mon ami virtuel à l'humour décalé.

Troisième jour : c'est officiel, je suis la petite amis de Bogoss81 et la meilleure amie de NumeriC. En terme de temps, je parle de fois plus avec mon ami, normal, non ? En tout cas, je dois rencontrer mon fiancé demain. J'espère que la photo est révélatrice. J'ignore à quoi ressemble mon ami, sa photo est un code binaire. Après m'être épanchée, je pars en course me trouver une tenue pour mon rencard.

Quatrième jour : Beurk ! Bogoss811 est un préado obèse de 12 ans. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des hauts le cœur, je me précipite sur mon clavier. NumeriC m'attend, ouf, je passe ma soirée à me plaindre. Il m'écoute, me conseille, je veux le voir, lui donne mon adresse. Rendez vous fixé au lendemain. Il me prévient, il ne veux pas de copine. Pourquoi ? Il est gay ? Moche ?

Cinquième jour : Parfait, c'est le mec idéal, mais il ne veux pas de moi, c'est rageant, tant ^pis pour lui. Je me venge en donnant rendez vous à tous mes prétendants. Il trouve ça nul, je rétorque que c'est mon problème, je veux un copain pour la fête de fin d'année. Soit dans une semaine et deux jours.

Sixième jour : Plus de nouvelles de NumeriC. Peut être qu'il boude, pas grave, mon plan est tracé. Je vois Supermec28000 aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu à la cam, la photo est vraie. Je choisis mes vêtements sans trop me fouler, après tout, s'il doit m'aimer, ça sera au naturel un point c'est tout... Non, décidément il ne me plait pas celui là. Quel rustre, il m'a quasiment sauté dessus.

Septième jour : J'ai fait le défilé des prétendants, ils ne sont pas à la hauteur. Je soupire et me connecte sur le site. NumeriC est là mais refuse de répondre à mes messages. Je suis de plus en plus déprimée. Le repas préparé par ma mère ne me paraît pas aussi bon que d'habitude. Je soupire à nouveau et décide que j'aurais plus de chance demain.

Huitième jour : De pire en pire, plus ça va et moins je pense pouvoir trouver la perle rare. Je rejette les candidats les uns après les autres, souvent en récoltant insultes et menaces. Je m'en moque, jusqu'au moment où je m'en prend une. À peine ai-je fait un commentaire qu'il vient prendre de mes nouvelles. C'est maintenant qu'il se pointe ?

Neuvième jour : Nous avons fait la paix, j'ai arrêté de rencontrer des types que je ne connaissais pas et commence à réfléchir à un moyen de me trouver un cavalier pour le bal qui, rappelons le, se tient dans cinq jours. Cette peste de Micha me demande tous les jours si j'ai réussi à me dégoter un mec.

Dixième jour : J'envisage de ne pas me rendre au bal finalement. De rentrer devant mon ordi et rigoler avec un ami, un vrai. Raté, il se paie ma tête en me disant que faire l'autruche ne m'avancera pas à grand chose. Je rétorque que c'est plus facile que d'être humiliée par une pseudo amie.

Onzième jour : J-3, je désespère carrément. J'ai la robe mais pas le cavalier, et je ne peux pas me pointer seule au gymnase, ça ferait trop plaisir aux autres filles de la classe qui se sont arrangées pour m'isoler et me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas la bienvenue.

Douzième jour : NumeriC est venu chez moi, en chair et en os pour me remonter les bretelles. Il me dit que, s'il le faut vraiment, il m'accompagnera à cette fichue soirée. Je reste muette, je ne m'y attendais pas, vraiment pas. Son sourire moqueur achève de me rendre mon esprit combatif. J'allais être sacrée reine du bal, là c'était sur.

Treizième jour : il m'écoute lui raconter tout ce que je sais, les potins, faits ou résultats de ces filles, non, de la classe entière. Il assimile les données à une vitesse ahurissante, intello, va ! Je ne m'en plains pas, ça évitera les gaffes. Il m'emmène choisir un costard pour le déguisement traditionnel en pingouin.

Quatorzième jour : Jour J, j'arrive au bras de mon ami, sous les regards stupéfaits de mes « amies ». Je suis certaine qu'elles m'avaient préparé une plaisanterie pour ma venue « seule ». Ça leur apprendra. Je passe une soirée fantastique, il est parfait et fait l'unanimité chez les professeurs, qui ont donc fait l'impasse sur le fait qu'il n'étudiait pas dans notre lycée. Nous avons été élu couple de l'année et la soirée s'est achevée. Sur le chemin du retour, il me demanda si je chercherais encore un copain sur internet. Je répondis que non. Il me demande alors si je voulais sortir avec lui, avec un sourire en coin. J'eus une illumination : il ne voulais pas être un objet jetable. Maintenant que la raison de ma recherche intensive était passée, il pouvait être vraiment avec moi.

Quinzième jour et suivants : Parfait, à tout point de vue, maintenant que j'ai trouvé ma perle, je m'y accroche. J'ai bien l'intention de l'obliger à me supporter jusqu'à ma mort.


End file.
